Dance of Seduction
by bloomsburry
Summary: 18 years old Sakura had hated Itachi since the day he had broken his promise to her and when there paths had crossed again. Both could not resist each other and both could not stop themselves from dancing the Dance of Seduction. AU/Non-massacre
1. Heart Made of Ice

**Disclaimer:** I am not Masashi Kishimoto so I obviously don't own Naruto.

_(AN: YOU SHOULD READ **'ITCH'** BEFORE YOU PROCEED TO THIS STORY. THIS IS THE ACTUAL SEQUEL TO **ITCH**. This will be an **AU/ Non-massacre fic**)_

**_Summary:_ **18 years old Sakura had hated Itachi since the day he had broken his promise to her and when there paths had crossed again. Both could not resist each other and both could not stop themselves from dancing the Dance of Seduction.

**THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IS FINALLY HERE. **

**I WILL NOW INTRODUCE TO YOU THE SEQUEL TO ITCH. **

---------------------------

**_Dance of Seduction_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Romance/Drama_**

**_Itachi and Sakura_**

**_Prologue_**

--------------------------------------

**_United by Friendship_**

_So we grew together,_

_Like a double cherry, seeming parted,_

_But yet an union in partition,_

_Two lovely berries moulded on one stem;_

_So with two seeming bodies, but one heart._

**----------by William Shakespeare**

* * *

"Itch?" The 6 year old queried, her eyes transfixed on the figure sitting on her open bedroom window.

The 11 year old boy turned his head to look at the girl standing at the door jamb, who was carrying a pink backpack on her hand. Hematite clashed with warm chrysoprase, a small smile quirked at the corners of Itachi's mouth at the nickname.

"Itachi-niisan!" Sakura cried out, dumping her bag on the wooden floor as she run towards her friend. Small feet pounding softly on the floorboards while she opens her arms to hug the boy now leaning on the window frame.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist, her face pressed against the fabric of his shirt, her eyes fluttering shut. She could smell Itachi's earthly scent; grass and dirt. She welcomes it like she was welcoming Itachi's presence into her room.

He had been absent for quite sometime. She had not seen him since 3 months ago, but her school had kept her occupied after she had been accepted into the Ninja Academy, just like what she had dreamed.

She would see more of her Itch when she becomes a Ninja.

"Itachi-niisan. You're back." Sakura murmured and looked at the boy standing in front of her. Sakura did not let him go when he patted her head affectionately.

"Hai, I'm back Sakura." Itachi replied softly, smiling down at her. "How's school?"

Sakura beamed proudly at him. She released her gentle hold on him before scrambling to get her bag. She took it from the floor and went to sit on her bed, motioning for Itachi as she did so. Itachi sauntered to her small form, watching while she fumbled over something inside her bag.

"Look!" Sakura said pointing to the red shuriken mark on her test paper. Itachi took the paper from her hand and stared at it, an appreciative smile curving his lips. "I got the highest grade in our class."

"Yes, you did." Itachi agreed and ruffled Sakura's head playfully, a proud glint on his eyes. "You're a smart kid, Sakura."

"But not as smart as you." Sakura pouted at him. "You graduated from the academy for just year after you have been accepted there."

"I work hard, Sakura." Itachi said modestly, giving her a small smile. "You should work hard too if you want to graduate from the academy the same as me."

"I will, Itachi-niisan." Sakura vowed, a determine gleam in her eyes. Itachi gazed at her, his dark orbs warming. The wind ruffling Sakura's pink locks as the wind entered through the open window.

"I want to be with you forever."

Itachi smiled at her childish promise, though he did not crush her hopes by telling her that there was great chance that he could no longer stay by her side forever.

He was starting to drift from her, his mission had taken up most of his time, and he had to break from his responsibilities just to see her.

There would be a time that he could no longer see her again.

"I want to be with you too, Sakura." Itachi responded, placing a hand over her head while Sakura turn her head to listen to him.

"Really?" Sakura asked shyly, a blushed appearing on her cheeks, looking pleased.

"Hai."

_"I'll try."_ He thought as he watched how Sakura smiled at his response, her eyes sparkling with joy.

**"Itch."**

_

* * *

_

8 year old Sakura stared at the skates in her hands, which was pressed to her heart as she sat on the ice with tears streaming down her face.

"Itch." She whispered as she hugged her knees closer to her chest, she silently cried in the middle of the empty ice arena. The cold wrapping their icy tentacles on the lone child, the merry crowd had slowly disappeared as midnight approaches. She had waited for her friend to arrive, her excitement disappearing as hours ticked by, watching as the people emptied the arena. Yet Itachi had not arrived to teach her how to skate just like he had promised.

_"Itachi-niiisan," Sakura said her hands behind her back as she smiled up at her friend, who had bought her the skates for her Christmas gift. "Please teach me how to skate."_

_Itachi gave a small chuckle and patted Sakura's head, giving her a small smile. _

_"I'll try." _

That had been his usual quote.

**"I'll try."**

And he never did try because he had when he had entered the Anbu Ops, slowly tearing their friendship apart and him from her.

Sakura had been found in the ice arena, cold and frozen. The cold had been lulling her to sleep when the keeper of the ice arena found her in that state. She was then admitted to the civilian hospital for the past three months, fighting against pneumonia. Until one day, she slowly regains back her health.

Itachi had not visited her, nor had he seen her the following years. Their friendship had ended when she had been suffering in the Hospital, calling for him and needing his assuring presence beside her, but he never did come. His absence had left a scar in her heart, which would never heal as time flew.

Her heart had turned to ice.

She decided to become Medic-nin, where she could heal superficial wounds than emotional scars. The years that followed had been spent with her pouring her mind and her heart trying to reach where Itachi had gone; an elite Anbu. She would strive to reach that place, her as an Anbu Medic-nin but never an assassin.

She hated being weak.

She abhors tears.

She was never going to let herself hope again because she knew that it would only lead to heartache.

Sakura despise disappointment.

The way she despise the person who disappointed her.

She graduated from the Academy as the top of her class and Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, came next, who had become her rival.

They were put on team together with Uzumaki Naruto, where another invisible rivalry resurfaced between Naruto and Sasuke. But as the time turn to years, they became friends both chasing their own mundane goals. Naruto to become the next Hokage while Sasuke to surpass his older brother.

Sakura on the other hand, only had one goal.

**Uchiha Itachi.**

The man who had hurt her.

And the man she would inflict her revenge into.

She was going to make Itachi suffer like what he had made her suffer.

She would break his heart.

* * *

"Let me look at his chart." Sakura asked the nurse who was carrying the clipboard of the patient she was assign to.

The brown haired nurse gave the chart to her, and Sakura scan the patient's chart, nodding her head to the newbie nurse after she was done.

Sakura was the Head nurse of Konoha's finest Shinobi Hospital, having been under the tutelage of the great slug-sannin, Tsunade. The years spent training with her shishou had secured her place to the highest medic rank.

Haruno Sakura was the number one top medic on Konohagakure. Now, that she had outranked and out skilled her Shishou, who had disappear from Konohagakure to join a venture with the old pervert, Jiraiya. They were an unusual couple, but they suit each other perfectly. Her shishou a complete drunkard while Jiraiya-sama, a classic pervert.

Sakura's former sensei, the current Hokage was glad to be rid of them after they had made more trouble on Konohagakure. Both the sannin had summoned Gamabunta and Katsuyu, in the middle of the night after the sannin had drunk and called each other for a duel. They had woken the entire Konoha inhabitants as they battled.

Konohagakure was now in peace, after Hatake Kakashi had pulled his trump card and gave the two sannin a vacation ticket. Both her Shishou and Jiraiya-sama packed their bags and left the Village in high spirits, with the people celebrating behind them.

Sakura turn her attention back to present, her eyes landing on the brown haired girl.

"You're improving." Sakura remarked to the shy girl, whose name she remembered as Nukumi. The nurse beamed at her compliment. "But try harder."

The nurse face crumpled under Sakura's harsh words. Sakura's eyes glittered with ice at the nurse, gaining the name as 'Konohagakure's Ice princess'.

"I can still see that you haven't written the contraindication to your patient," Sakura said in a cold voice. "What will you do if the patient is allergic to epinephrine? Call for me?"

The nurse bowed her head as Sakura scolded her.

"I think not." Sakura snapped, watching as the girl's shoulder trembled when she started to cry. Sakura's eyes harden at the show of weakness. The girl has no spine. Tears really did not work well with Sakura.

"Now, go." Sakura barked when she heard the girl started to snivel, the other nurses who passed them by stared, though they did not help the poor girl. This was a common sight for them, Haruno Sakura scolding the staff nurses for making a simple mistake. They already knew that their head nurse had an aversion for disappointments and mistakes, and for good reason.

The Hospital was not called as the finest Shinobi Hospital for nothing.

"And stop crying." Sakura added, looking irritated as the girl run from her sight, with her face buried in her hands; the clipboard containing the patients chart lying on the floor.

Another nurse gone from their staff, but Sakura would find another one that would replaced the inept brat.

Sakura turned her hard chrsoprase eyes to the other nurses loitering on the vicinity. They scurried immediately away when she set her icy glare on them. Sakura watched them go one by one before reaching for the clip board on the floor, the area now empty.

She scan the patient's chart, her eyes landing on the name at the top of the paper; a frown marring her beautiful face as she stared at the name.

_"This would not do."_ Sakura thought as she began moving, tucking the clip board in her arm pits, her white lab gown flapping behind her. _"I would find a nurse to replaced Nukumi."_

Sakura's footsteps echoed on the empty hallway as she walked towards the private wards, where the prestigious and rich patients were placed.

_"But before that, I would have to tell her patient."_ Sakura thought as she passed the closed doors of the other private ward, looking for the exact number stated on the paper.

Sakura turned to the side and found herself walking on a hallway, where special rooms were reserved for the most influential people. Nukumi's patient was no more influential than her ass, but he came from the most influential and powerful clan.

The Uchiha Clan.

Sakura thought as she came to halt in front of a huge door, a family symbol engraved at top of the doorway, the Fan of the Uchiha.

The arrogant clan, where both Uchiha Sasuke, and the man she despised were hailed.

Sakura's eyes glittered with malevolence as she slowly turns the door knob open, the clipboard pressed to her chest. She schooled her face into a blank mask, ready to face an Uchiha.

But before she could even open the door, it swung on its own and she lurk forward in surprise as her hand was pulled along with the door. Her white gown flapped behind her as she slams into something warm and hard, her face burying into a solid wall.

Sakura blink twice and stared at the blue fabric in front of her with a familiar earthy scent clinging to the cloth. She stiffen, her dark orbs flying towards the man holding her.

Chrysoprase clashing with hematite and held.

Time seems to have reversed, flying to the years where she was staring up to the boy who had been her friend.

**"Itch?"** the name fell on her lips unbidden, her eyes were wide as she stared at the handsome man in front of her, his face an inscrutable mask.

_**"Haruno-san."**_

* * *

-------------------------------

**_"Cherished Memories"_**

_A friend hears the song in my heart_

_and sings it to me when my memory fails._

**---Pioneer Girls Leaders' Handbook.**

---------------------------------

Please leave a review.......

I would like to thank ottawa for betaing this story. Your tips and your opinions really did help me. I hope you still continue to use your magical hands over my stories.

**bloomsburry: **If we see air as essential to our life, I see your reviews as essential to my story. Your reviews gives birth to this story, without them, this story would have never existed.

My story is first and foremost your stories. You and I created them.


	2. Sweet Revenge

_**Disclaimer:**_I absolutely do not own Naruto.

Thanks Yami for editing this. And yes, this is the first time that I have written the shortest chapter ever, which I know would totally disappoint my readers.

I'm really sorry my beloved readers but this story is still under progress, the plotline is not complete yet; 67% maybe, but it is still far away from reaching its desired number.

I'm really sorry and just so you know, I will not abandon this story ever. It might be slow progress but I give you my word that I will update this just like my other stories.

Though not fast but I will.

:D

Love you all!!!

------------------------

"**Dance of Seduction" **

**Itachi/Sakura**

**Romance/ Drama**

**Rated M (in the future)  
**

**Chapter 2**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Recap **

_Sakura turned to the side and found herself walking on a hallway, where special rooms were reserved for the most influential people. Nukumi's patient was no more influential than her ass, but he came from the most influential and powerful clan__; the Uchiha Clan._

_Sakura came to halt in front of a huge door, a family symbol engraved at top of the doorway__;__the Fan of the Uchiha._

_The arrogant clan, where both Uchiha Sasuke, and the man she despised were hailed._

_Sakura's eyes glittered with malevolence as she slowly turns the door knob open, the clipboard pressed to her chest. She schooled her face into a blank mask, ready to face an Uchiha._

_But before she could even open the door, it swung on its own and she lurk forward in surprise as her hand was pulled along with the door. Her white gown flapped behind her as she slams into something warm and hard, her face burying into a solid wall._

_Sakura blink twice and stared at the blue fabric in front of her with a familiar earthy scent clinging to the cloth. She stiffen, her dark orbs flying towards the man holding her._

_Chrysoprase clashed with hematite and held._

_Time seems to have reversed, flying to the years where she was staring up to the boy who had been her friend._

_**"Itch?"**__ the name fell on her lips unbidden, her eyes were wide as she stared at the handsome man in front of her, his face an inscrutable mask._

_**"Haruno-san."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Present**_

Sakura absently stared at the man who was holding her, and then instantly recovered. She took a stepped back, her face guarded and reserve while her gaze remain transfixed on the impassioned man.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san." Sakura said coolly, her lips set in a grim line while her eyes hard emeralds. "I didn't you see there."

"It's alright, Haruno-san." Itachi said with great civility, scrutinizing her features. "It was my fault that I failed to notice your presence outside."

Sakura just nodded her head in response; her jaw clenched as she did not protest to the Uchiha's admitting his mistake. In her opinion, it was really his fault.

Sakura spun away from him and started towards the patient, completely shutting the Uchiha out as he stared after her.

"Good morning, Shisui-san." Sakura greeted professionally, her face impassive.

The man confounded on the bed just conveyed his greeting through his eyes; his whole face was bandage up, preventing him to talk or even moved his face. He was badly burnt, and nothing in this Hospital that they couldn't heal, except bringing the dead back to life.

Along with her superb medical skills and techniques, Sakura was also a member of the medical research team. And she was one of the many who had contributed recent break through and advance development to their area of medicine.

"I'm sorry to say this but," Sakura began, her face taking on a grim outlook, "your nurse, Nukumi, isn't going to be your private nurse."

"And why is that?" Sakura slowly turned to the side, her eyes clashing with Itachi, who she thought had already left to attend to his 'shinobi' duties.

Itachi's eyes were critical and curious as he patiently waited for her to response.

"She left," Sakura replied with deadly calm, her eyes holding Itachi's captive.

A tense silence descended as the two of them continue to stare. Sakura was clearly not intimidated as she fixed her gaze unwaveringly at the Uchiha, who was looking at her with a thoughtful gleam in his eyes.

Shisui was starting to fidget in his bed, and Sakura took pity on him. She turns her attention back to him.

"It's alright, Shisui-san." She said reassuringly, her voice still on professional mode. "I'm going to find another nurse for you. My staff is very flexible and they would gladly make themselves available to extend their medical aid."

"Good day, Shisui-san," She pivoted, and cast her icy stare at the Uchiha leaning on the doorway. "And you too, Uchiha-san." She stalked towards the door, went passed the Uchiha; intentionally brushing her shoulder's against his crossed arms and left the ward.

Inside, she was a bundle of tingling nerve endings; and her knees were almost near to turning into water if she hadn't escape the Uchiha's imposing presence. She was sure that she would collapse from seeing him so close and very personal.

They had seen each other more than one occasion, but they were just glimpses or chance encounters with a 12 meter distance between them. And what happen now, was more than what she had expected.

She didn't even know that she was leaning on the wall in an empty hallway; shaking and a lump in her throat that she knew to well to be a warning before a downpour. There was a huge ache in her heart as a concealed and trembling sigh escape from her lips.

"I hate him." Sakura whispered, trying to convince herself as tears threaten to spill from her eyes, and she wiped at them angrily.

"I hate him; I loathe him." She uttered it like a mantra, repeating it again and again, trying to resolve the boiling rage, the overbearing pain and the undeniable sorrow that stabbed into her heart; closely breaking the ice that became her shelter, her protection.

"I hate him." she finally murmured as she calm down, her heart freezing; another glacier encroached around her vulnerable heart, thickening the barrier against pain and torment.

"I loathe him." It was a snarl that came out from her mouth, her eyes flaring in her show of explosive temper. "I despise him!" She spat, it was like a curse as she said it; brought about by the chaotic and dark emotions that engulfed her icy heart.

How much does the Uchiha affect her so that he had even reduced her to a heap of nerves and teary drizzles for just a close encounter with him?

She was pathetic for allowing herself to be affected by Itachi's unexpected appearance. She rebuked herself as she straightened her spine; a cold and defiant glint surfacing into her chrysoprase eyes.

She had been hurt by him many times; each time a blow to her once innocent and childish heart, and each time she cried for herself. But that was before, and this was now. Her present and to her knowledge, will be her future.

She would not wallow on pity for letting the Uchiha, hurt her again and again. The time will come that the tables will be turn, and she was certain that it was drawing to a close.

She would have her revenge. And she would enjoy it immensely.

If she wasn't so engrossed with her chilling thoughts of revenge, she would have noticed the man leaning behind a wall; his back pressed closely on the wall with his eyes shut, and had been listening to her muttered aversion towards him, and the broiled emotions that mingled with her words.

Guilt and remorse washed over the man as he listens to the fading footsteps of the child, now a woman,who had cared for their past friendship.

When the footsteps finally disappeared, he walked towards the opposite direction. His face enigmatic; the emotions that he had showed in his face disappear as if it hadn't been there.

But his thoughts were still on the woman, who he had watched grow from the distance, carefully looking over her achievements and failures; and waiting for her to come to him, waiting for her to open her heart again; for friendship and for her unfaltering love.

He would break that ice inside her heart and take all what he had taken for granted.

He wanted to see that vibrant child again.

* * *

**2 Weeks later……..**

"Sakura," the man behind the desk greeted, his dark eyes twinkling with relief and pleasure after seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need to answer that?" She asked pointedly, lifting the bento box in her hand.

The Hokage gave smile behind his mask, his eyes wrinkling.

"What do you have there?" Kakashi asked as the pink haired woman walked towards the desk, placing the bento box on top of the piles of paper in his mahogany desk.

"I have your favorite, Hokage-sama." Sakura replied mockingly stating the new title that her former sensei had gain after her shishou handed it to the copy-nin. "Chicken teriyaki, onigiri, sashimi, sushi—"

The silver haired man took the bento, his lazy regard stopping her. "I'll have it then," he said, his gray eyes fixed intently at her.

"Well?" He said, crossing his arm and waiting.

Sakura knew by his stare that he was silently asking why she was giving him free lunch. She blushed, her suffused with color when she stuttered. "Um—a…I…" her sensei raised a silver brow at her, questioning and curious; leaning back on his chair in a laidback manner.

Sakura became flustered. _"How was she going to ask her former sensei a favor?"_ she asked herself nervously. She shouldn't have considered that by giving Kakashi lunch was going to clear her way out, only asking for her wishes while Kakashi was willing to carry it out. Such an inane notion, she thought as she cast a wary and furtive glance around her, highly suspecting that there was someone listening to their conversation.

"My office is secure," Kakashi said calmly, watching her closely and reading her movements.

Sakura look back at him. "A barrier was placed in this room to prevent any significant information to be leaked out. Your words are safe here."

Sakura eyed him uneasily for a moment then moved towards him; sidling around his desk and stood beside his chair.

"This is very important, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura murmured, moving closer towards him. "I want you to listen carefully." She leaned while the silver man sat still, her mouth close to his ear as she whispered something to him.

A smile of amusement appeared behind Kakashi's mask while his eyes were staring back at the woman who looked embarrassed and anxious. Their head were close as if they were imparting dark and deep secrets between them.

"When do you want it?" Kakashi asked idly, his eyes glinting with perversion.

Sakura scowled and hissed at him. "Don't you dare tell Naruto or Sasuke about this, understand?" She warned, her eyes promising severe repercussion if he did. "I want it tonight." She finally responded, pointing a slim finger into his chest. "I'll come to your apartment."

The door to the Hokage's office opened as she said the words. They both straighten, their eyes going to the Anbu standing at the doorway, carrying a scroll.

Sakura took one last look at the man beside her, laying a hand on his broad shoulder and squeezing in warning. She knew that she could trust her sensei, but someone might find out her secret.

Her well laid plans would totally be ruined if someone find out. She moved away from the silver haired man and towards the exit, passing the silent Anbu, who was staring at her.

She looked curiously at him, but Kakashi called for the unknown man, stopping her progress of finding the person out.

"What is it?" Kakashi called from his chair, his face a mask of boredom and responsibility.

She glanced back at Kakashi and watched as the Anbu sauntered towards him. Kakashi looked back at her, "Sakura?" and by the tone of his voice; Sakura knew that it was time for her to go.

She waved her hands and shouted over her shoulder. "I hope you enjoy your lunch, Kakashi-sensei."

"I will, Sakura." Kakashi said, watching as she closed the door with one final wave behind her.

The door clicked shut and Kakashi turn towards the man who was standing in front of his desk.

Something in the Anbu made Kakashi turn his guard on. He could tell by the dark aura around the man that was directed at him.

"Report," Kakashi ordered in a deadly calm, intently scrutinizing the man.

The Anbu remain silent. Then slowly, the tension that limned around the Anbu dispersed though Kakashi remain wary and alert; ready for an attack.

And when the Anbu finally spoke in a polite yet cold voice, Kakashi almost bulked from the weight of the words that the Anbu shot him.

"I never took you for a seducer, Kakashi-san." He knew from that voice that the Anbu was no other than Uchiha Itachi.

Kakashi's lazily eyed him after hearing the words.

"And I never took you for being so insolent enough to accuse me." He replied, his eyes wrinkling before he added. "Itachi,"

Itachi gazed aloofly at the man sitting behind the desk, his eyes expressionless as he became silent.

"Now," The silver haired began his voice low and forcing respect from the rigid Anbu.

"Report," Kakashi ordered his eyes were hard.

And Itachi was forced to nod; it was stiff and reluctant as he began to report.

------------------------

"I will break your heart, Uchiha Itachi." Sakura thought ruthlessly, her eyes cruel.

"I will make you pay for hurting me." She vowed as she stalked passed the halls of the Hokage tower and towards the exit. "And I hope you suffer immense pain; just as I did."

**"My revenge has just begun." **

**--------------------------**

**To be continued.......**

**Thanks for the reviews: **_AmaneUchiha, shaude, Awiii, Melodi Moon, Setsuna, rambutan, Anonymous, JigokushoujosRevenge, aznkitty180, Ryn729, Prideful Maiden, My Captive Lover, uchi-teme, tomodachi, Midori Blossom, XDmomopoppyXD, anon, yylove, Yui-chan453, BlackOnyx83, Regin, kitten652, trsofnaruto, Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain and Amor Verde. _

Thanks for everything!!! I hope that you will still review even though it took me a lot of time to update this story! and I also hope that you enjoyed this very short chapter.

I'm still working out the plotline. I have lost the original plotline a long time ago and I will have to find it again.

Please be patient if it will take me a lot of time to update this. My school is almost starting and my capping will be on March. So I will have to stay on float with my schoolwork and activities before I could resume this.

So I'll have to finish some of the stories during my vacation before I leave for a hiatus again. I will probably back soon because I always change my mind.

I love writing, that is why I would happily spend my time in front of the computer than going out.

**bloomsburry: **If we see air as essential to our life, I see your reviews as essential to my story. Your reviews gives birth to this story, without them, this story would have never existed.

My story is first and foremost your stories. You and I created them.

**If you have some questions just place it in your reviews or PM me. I would gladly answer your questions. **

Thanks again for reading this story.

**There's a poll on my profile and if you could spare a little time, please check it out and vote. Your opinions matter most, ne?**

**---------------------------------  
**

**The Destined Path**

**Multi-Chapter_--AU, Half Non-massacre and half Canon_**

**_Genre: _**_Angst/ Dark_

**_Pairing: _**_Itasaku_sasu

**_Status:_**_ In coming_

_Which ever path you take could never change your destiny._

_----------------------------------------------------  
_

**Never an Ephemeral 'Love Story'**

**Songfic--AU, Canon?**

**Genre: **Romance/ General

**Pairing:** Sasusaku

**Status:** In coming

This songfic is dedicated to one of my beta Yami Uchiha.

----------------------------------------------------

**Nothing to lose**

**One-shot or Multi-chapter**

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama

**Pairing:** Kaka/Saku

**Status:** In coming

Would she risk everything for she had for the sake of one night? After all, she got nothing to lose by doing so.

-----------------------------------------------

**Hanami Dango**

**Second Chapter**

**Rated T** **(Romance/ and poor attempt at humor)**

**Non-massacre**

**Status: **In coming

_Love bloom at the start of Spring and it involves around one 'Hanami Dango'_

_Two people find their way to love as spring came and gone….and then bloom into a relationship that would last for an eternity of Spring._

**_(Important Note:Hanami Dango--has 3 colors, Hanami dango is traditionally made during Sakura viewing season. Hence the name (Hana meaning flower and mi meaning to see)_**

**_--------------------------------_**

**Sequel to 'Itch'**

Oneshot

Canon

Rated T (Friendship/Angst)

Status: Incoming

**Beneath the porcelain mask**

15 years ago, they became friends and 15 years later they became mortal enemies.

She was an Anbu Medic and he was an S-class missing-nin

They were different and yet the same.

When they meet, their long forgotten memories resurfaces.

But this time their friendship could not stop them from achieving their goals.

She wanted him to pay for what he did to Sasuke and his family.

He wanted to survive so that he can die in the hands of his brother.

Both had worn a mask of deception as they battled.

But when their mask had finally broken.

Both showed regret of the friendship that they once had... and still have until now.

-----------------

**"Ice"**

**Rated K+  
**

**One-shot--Non-massacre**

**Genre:** Random

**Status:** In coming

**Summary: **

Sakura wanted to learn ice skating but her mother doesn't know how. After a lot of persuasion, her mother was hard pressed to appeased her temper tantrums, and that was where a black haired boy came in, who reluctantly took Sakura under his guiding hands.

_**Thank you for reading!!!**_


	3. Mistaken Assumptions and Hidden Truth

**Progress: **15%

**Author's Block: **85%

**Status: **Incomplete

**Date Written: **February 16, 2009

**Time: **7: 09 P.M

**Procrastination Period: **4 days**  
**

**Date Finished: **February 20, 2009**  
**

**Time:**12:10 A.M**  
**

**Written by: **bloomsburry

**Current Mood: **Tired, Busy

-----

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…….

---------

"**Dance of Seduction" **

**Itachi/Sakura/Kakashi**

**Drama/Romance/Humor**

**Rated M (in the future)**

**Chapter 2**

**----------------------------------**

**Recap: **

"_I will break your heart, Uchiha Itachi." Sakura thought ruthlessly, her eyes showing cruelty. _

"_I will make you pay for hurting me." She vowed as she stalked passed the halls of the Hokage tower and towards the exit. _

"_And I hope you suffer immense pain as I did." _

**Present**

**Knock Knock**

There was a scowl in Sakura's face as her knuckles were starting to ache after an hour of relentless knocking, her patience growing thin as Kakashi still didn't answer the door to his apartment.

**Knock Knock**

The loud rapping echoed on the hallowed hallway, the wooden panel shaking as she unconsciously summoned chakra into her tightly clenched fist while she could hear doors opening from behind her, followed by a loud yell to keep it down.

"Hatake Kakashi!" Sakura shouted, ignoring the angry voices and expletives thrown at her direction by Kakashi's irate neighbors.

"Shut the hell up will you?"

Sakura shot them a withering glare and resumes breaking down her former sensei's apartment door.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

She wondered what had gotten in Kakashi's mind to stay in that old apartment when he could have stayed in the Hokage's suite, where he could see the beautiful view of their Village, and where it was convenient for the current Hokage to live and not be bothered by someone like her.

"Open up, Kakashi!" Sakura shouted, forgetting to add the suffix in her fury.

The people loitering in the hallways in their attempt to stop her rocket gave up as Sakura continue to ignore them. Doors began opening and closing with a resounded bang that reverberated through the hallway as the people went inside their rooms, and left her there to beat down the door that still didn't open for her.

"Kakashi!" Sakura's voice turn to octave as her temper reached its boiling point, and she was about to punched a hole into the door when it suddenly swung open. Then a weary looking Kakashi stepped into the threshold, and directed his tired eyes at her.

"What's all the racket, Sakura?" Kakashi grumbled.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" Sakura snarled, ignoring his question and breezing past him to enter his apartment. Kakashi closed the door shot and put a hand on his head; a grimace appearing in his pale face as if he was in excruciating pain.

"It was obvious you've been here long but why didn't you answer the door immediately?" She asked, placing her hands on both her hips while she glowered at the man, who lumbered towards the living room sofa; his countenance tense and rigid.

Kakashi didn't answer as he walked passed her.

The anger in Sakura's face disappeared, concern glittering in her eyes as she studied her sensei's form while he heavily sat himself into the sofa, his shoulders hunched with his hands holding his head, beads of sweat streak down his face while his silver, slick locks tumbled down on his perspiring forehead.

He look sick and in pain.

"Are you alright?" She hurried towards his side, the medic side in her taking over while she placed a hand to touch his forehead, and feeling the hotness of his skin. "You have a fever," Sakura diagnosed, and taking his hands from his head, she checks his pulse, pressed her index and forefinger into his carotid vein, and found out that it was elevated.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you take some medicine?" Sakura asked while Kakashi slumped back into the sofa, pain written all over his face.

"Yes," Kakashi grimaced as another pounding headache made its known.

"What did you take?"

Kakashi didn't answer, his eyes screwed shut as he endured the pain.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you in pain?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kakashi said with great difficulty though there was a tinge of amusement coloring his voice as he tolerated the pain.

_What a stupid question, _Sakura thought as she regarded him. "Let me find out what it is, Kakashi-sensei,"

"It's a migraine, Sakura." Kakashi told her. "Perhaps you could do something to help me?"

"Yes," She automatically reaching out and placing both her hands on his temple, brushing the silver locks that clung to his perspiring skin. He was too damn hot. Sakura concluded as she touched his burning skin while she summoned her chakra into her fingertips.

"Try to relax, Kakashi-sensei." She advised as she felt him tense when her cool healing chakra penetrated through his system. "This wouldn't take long for me to stabilize the neuron activity within your brain. You're migraine will be gone within a minute,"

Kakashi forced himself to relax even though his body was protesting as he strained and his facial muscles contracted in show of pain.

"Relax, Kakashi-sensei!" This time Kakashi could detect the command in her voice as his hands find their way to grasp her wrist. His face screwed tightly shut as a groan tore from his lips, dark spots appearing in his eyes while he became sickly pale.

He was going to vomit, the feeling of vertigo came over him and he lurked forward.

"Kakashi-sensei, wha—?"

Kakashi pulled his mask down and retched over the floor, pushing Sakura to the side but not fast enough as spittle find its way to her red shirt. Sakura barely made a disgusted face as she watched her sensei's hunched form, carefully assessing the emesis that landed near her feet.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked once Kakashi lean back on his sofa after scrubbing off the vomit from his face. His face, lost of all color, was tipped up and Sakura stared, her eyes couldn't tear from the pale skin that had been covered by a black mask as long as she could remember.

Sakura couldn't remember ever admitting that her former sensei was a very handsome man, very handsome as she took the opportunity to roam her eyes over his face.

His jaw was smooth looking and strongly angular, with a small cleft in the middle, his nose was long and surprisingly unbroken from a man of his profession. But she has to thank the medics from Konoha for being able to fix any injuries, small or not, if ever Kakashi had had his nose broken.

Then Sakura's eyes landed on one thing that she believe that she would never have the chance of laying her eyes on.

Kakashi's lips.

Sakura's heart leap at the sight, a small gasp past her lips as she stared. The full, masculine lips that adorned his handsome face, was tipped down into a grimace, but Sakura still couldn't take her eyes off from him.

It was the first time that she had seen his lips bare and exposed like that. It was the first time that she became aware that her sensei was a man, a very handsome, and virile man.

An audible sigh broke the silence of the room while Sakura felt an unusual weakness on her knees and a tingling sensation at her finger tips as if her chakra was running through her veins.

She forgot everything, even the smell of vomit that reeks inside the room, and the scent of sickness that hangs over them.

She forgot everything. Except the face that was finally revealed to her.

As if aware of her scrutiny, Kakashi slowly open his eyes and look at her, pinning her with his intent gray eyes. Warmth instantly flooded Sakura's face as she was mortified with herself for having caught staring, her female interest apparent in her emerald eyes while she hastily reverted her gaze.

"Are--are you alright?" Sakura managed to say, the blush still staining her cheeks while she could feel Kakashi's intend eyes fixed on her head.

"No,"

Snapping her head back, Sakura look at him and met his cool stare. He was well aware of the change in her than he was aware of the stunk that threatened to disperse over his entire apartment.

"My head still hurts," As if proving this a fact, his head throbbed again and Kakashi clutched at his head in pain, the migraine almost unbearable to him.

"Here, let me take you to your room and remove that nasty migraine of yours," The medic in her was back as she pulled Kakashi into his feet and help him towards the open door, which she suspected must be his room.

Kakashi didn't give much of a protest as she guided him towards his bedroom, making a note to clean his living room floor before she left, and if given the chance, herself as well.

She smelled worst than Kakashi, who had vomit stains on his shirt. Sakura hardly care since she had seen much worse and revolting sight in her year as a medic-nin. She didn't mind doing menial works at all.

"Kakashi-sensei, what were you doing earlier? How did you get yourself sick?" Sakura asked in a reprimanding tone as she settled the sick man into his king size bed.

"What do you think I was doing, Sakura? I was just sitting in my desk earlier when I suddenly felt warm." Kakashi placed hand over his eyes, the sleep, which had been interrupted by Sakura, came to Kakashi with a vengeance, and his eyes were becoming droopy.

He was tired but the jarring migraine was persistent, and he couldn't fall to sleep. Kakashi sighed.

"That's not a good answer Kasashi-sensei and you know it," Kakashi's mind was too muddled up to understand what Sakura was trying to tell him.

"Did you eat or drink something earlier that must have triggered a negative reaction from your body?"

Kakashi finally registered the question, and he had difficult time forming words into his mind and speaking it out loud through the pounding of his head.

"This isn't the right time to ask me that, Sakura." Kakashi said in mild irritation. "If you want to help me, you can do it by removing this migraine. I can't think straight when my head keeps on throbbing. So I ask you to keep your questions later."

Sakura scowled, extremely affronted.

"If you weren't my sensei in need of my care, I would take offense and leave you here to endure the pain," Sakura said while she took his hand away from his eyes and look at him.

"But since you're my sensei, and you need me. I will help you." Kakashi peered up at her through his heavy lidded eyes, and considered her face, which showed how his words had offended her. He knew that she was only concern for him and felt like an ass for talking to her like that.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes. "I shouldn't have said that to you."

Sakura scan his strained face and felt compassion for him.

"It's fine," She said softly, moving her fingertips and press them on his temple. "I was just concern for my sensei that's all."

"I know," Sakura gazed at him, watching as he tightened his jaw, the muscles on his neck straining as he felt another shot of pain through his head. Sakura started to pour her chakra into his system and soothing the ache somewhat.

"You were always the concern one in our team, even though you tried to hide it with you cold demeanor."

Sakura became silent; her shoulder tensing when she understood what Kakashii was trying to talk about.

It was all on the past. The cold girl she once was, had matured. And now, she shows her coldness to those who wasn't close to her, and to those who would never be given the chance to slip through her icy heart.

"I don't understand you at all when you became a part of Team 7." Kakashi murmured sleepily, the gentle warm of her chakra lolling him to sleep, and Sakura was grateful for it since she doesn't want to have this conversation with Kakashi. "It made me wonder what made you act like that."

She wanted to forget that girl who had once thought that she didn't deserve anyone, not even her parents, and most of all, Itachi. She felt neglected then, and she had been as cold as Sasuke when she had joined Team 7. It was later in the years that Sakura found out that she had allowed them to slip into her icy heart, but she never did regret it.

She was happy to have become a part of their lives as she was to them. She was glad to have three men (or four if you include Sai) in her life. It was better to have someone than none at all.

She was now alone in this world. Both her parents have died when she was about 14 years old, and she didn't allow her mind to stray in that path. She has to forget everything.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked once she had retracted her hands from his head, and slowly laid them in her lap.

"Yes?"

"Why were you so aloof to us when you were a child?"

Sakura instantly stiffen, her barriers falling into place as she scrutinize her sensei with cool, impersonal eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sakura said coolly, her face withdrawn.

"You're doing it again." Kakashi observed. "Until now, you still don't trust us."

"Some things are better left off unsaid, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied, standing up. "I can't tell you everything of my past."

Kakashi sat up from his bed, feeling a lot better while his gray eyes followed the woman who advances towards the door.

Sakura look back at him. "We all have our secrets," she said, appraising his handsome face with complete detachment. "And mine is no different than you hiding behind your mask."

Kakashi's touch a hand to his face as Sakura left the room. He thought that she had left his apartment but was surprised when she came back carrying a glass of water and a medicine.

"Drink this," Sakura said, handing him the glass of water and a red capsule.

"It's for your fever," Sakura pointed out when she saw his enquiring look.

"I already took some." Kakashi reminded her, though he took the glass and a capsule.

"When was this?"

"This afternoon, about 1:45."

"That was 9 hours ago. You should have taken another one after 8 hours." Sakura frowned disapprovingly at him. "When did your fever started?"

"That was after I ate your bento---"

Sakura flushed an angry shade of red. "Are you implying that I did this to you?"

"What? No," Kakashi said in surprise. "I didn't say that."

"But you were going to,"

"Yes, but—"

"So you were really trying to put the blame on me," Sakura growled. "I can't believe I just healed you when all you have to do is accuse me. You're a total bastard you know that?"

Kakashi was nonplussed as he watched her marched towards the door, her form stiff and angry. He didn't know what to tell her.

"And just so you know, I was planning to clean your living room floor but I change my mind." Sakura said, turning towards him. Her emerald eyes flashing. "I hope you enjoy cleaning your mess!"

Kakashi blink as the door was slammed shut that the ceiling and walls shook. He could hear her storming out from the apartment and felt slightly bewildered at her sudden outburst. One minute she was cool and the next she was like a firecrackers in his hands, unrestrained and vulnerable.

He couldn't understand her at all.

No one can, except for one.

"Good evening,"

Sakura was startled out from her stupor as a man stepped out from the dark and blocks her way.

Sakura could only stare. Her anger dispersed replace by a cool calmness that she had mastered since she was child.

"Good evening," Sakura greeted, her eyes never leaving the man who towered over her by a foot and could easily overpower and disarm her by his strength and intelligence.

Sakura wasn't afraid of him, she told herself.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked, curious of what had brought the elusive Uchiha to that place, and at that time where she just came out from Kakashi's apartment.

"Are you going to see, the Hokage?" She prodded when Itachi still didn't answer her question, and had only given her his impassive look in return.

"Yes," Itachi replied, avidly watching her that made Sakura all too aware of him and her contempt for the man.

She plastered a smile to her face. "I'm afraid you can't,"

Itachi's brow rose at that and Sakura was force to elaborate further.

"He's currently in bed. He's resting."

Suddenly, the air around them was strained and Sakura took a wary step back when she saw something flashed in Itachi's eyes, but it was gone within a second. Sakura thought that her mind was playing tricks on her when the air shifted back.

"I see," Itachi murmured his eyes intent as he fixed it on her.

Sakura hardly see at all as she felt Itachi's curbed anger from his underlying words.

"And I presume that you were there just now?"

Sakura was careful to answer as she could hear something in Itachi's voice.

"Yes," She responded, watching him with a slight frown on her face.

A tense pause while Itachi regarded her with cool detachment.

"I'll take you words, Haruno-san and won't bother the Hokage tonight."

Sakura didn't even realize that she was holding her breath until Itachi spoke. She released a shaky breath, and felt the tension ease somewhat.

"Yes," Sakura agreed, nodding her head. "He's very exhausted," Sakura didn't notice the tensing of Itachi's shoulder after he listened to her statement.

"I'm afraid it was my fault in the first place to give him---"

"How impudent of you Haruno-san," Sakura stopped, her insignificant rambles faded away when she heard the cynicism that tinted in Itachi's voice. "to talk so freely of your affair,"

Sakura's face was frozen, her eyes showing the myriad of emotions after hearing his accusation.

"What are you accusing me of?" Sakura asked her voice tight with emotion.

Itachi scrutinize her, the gentle light of man shone on her heart shape face while she tipped her head up to meet his stare.

He didn't answer her but remain gazing into her beautiful face. He could see that she was furious but it was nothing compared to the contempt glittering in her story emerald eyes.

"What do you mean by that, Uchiha-san?" Sakura said in a strained voice, her anger simmering beneath the surface.

Itachi was unmoved as he pivoted around, deciding that he didn't want to anger her. It would just make her hate him even more.

"Forget what I just said, Haruno-san." Itachi told her, retreating from a fight that he didn't want to brew between them. "It was something that should have never been spoken."

"You're leaving again,"

Itachi halted, his eyes staring at the distance while he listened to her comment followed by her humorless laughter.

"There's no surprise there," Sakura remarked, a lump rising in her throat as she stared at his back. "You haven't change at all. You're still leaving me without an explanation for how long will you be gone or why are you leaving."

Itachi didn't move or speak.

They were silent.

"Why?" Sakura finally asked, finding it difficult to hold back the tears that blocked her vision.

"Why did you leave?"

That was the question that was never answered since he left her.

"Why weren't you there as you promised?" Sakura choke out, her hand unconsciously reaching out to touch him, but recoiled back instantly. She drew both her hands towards her heart and bit her lips to stifle a sob. She finally realized how vulnerable she was to him at the moment.

"I waited for you." She whispered achingly. "I waited for you until I got sick. Why did you forget about me?"

Itachi closed his eyes, regret washed over him as he listened to her. He couldn't bear it. He didn't want to hear her anymore.

He started to walk away, away from her. This wasn't the right time to explain everything to her.

"I should have never let my hopes up that day," She whispered, watching him leave, watching him leave her there, out in the cold night, without a farewell or an explanation.

It has only been that between them and Sakura allowed the tears to fall.

"I should have never waited for you because I know that you will only disappoint me."

Then he was gone.

He vanished into the night. The same thing he had done before the first drizzle of snowflakes fell over Konoha.

He left her then, and he left her now.

And Sakura cried for the second time that year.

The scars in her heart were finally reopened.

**To be continued….**

For me, Hope, Joy, and Love could always be found in your review, PM's, Favs and Alerts. It always reminds me that I am not alone.

You gave me your Companionship which incited my Inspiration.

And in return, I give you something.

And that is imagination,

My stories,


End file.
